Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Dr. Frank N. Furter
Hello all! My name is Dr. Frank N. Furter, but I have also been known to use the Earthling name “Jacob." I’m here today to apply for the position of rollback, as I was encouraged to do so by Jay and Empyreal. I would like the rollback rights because I have quite a bit of free time to spend here on the wiki, and I enjoy editing stories/rectifying their issues (I think this can be gathered from my frequent contributions). I am quite active here, and I constantly check the recent activity page. I try to be a thoughtful editor; I review my edits thoroughly to confirm that I am making quality contributions. I believe I have a good grip on grammar/word usage/punctuation, and I have also familiarized myself with the wiki’s templates and coding. I have given a number of reviews on the Writer’s Workshop, and I have additionally undone several cases of vandalism/bad edits. Lastly, if my badge counter is to be believed, I have marked almost three dozen below-standards pastas for review/deletion. The rollback rights would allow me to better contribute to the wiki and more easily improve its overall quality. Specifically, I think the rollback rights would be useful to me in my continued editing of stories (with the naming rights) and reverting of vandalism (with the rollback button). With the rights, I will rename any incorrectly titled stories I come across, and quickly remove vandalism with the rollback button. However, I recognize that the button undoes all consecutive revisions by a user, and does so in a single click without a prompt. As a rollback, I will exercise judgment in use of the rollback button as to not mess up a page while reverting vandalism. Anyways, let’s take a look at the requirements for rollback. *'Must have been active on the wiki for two months.' :I joined in October 2014 but started to actively contribute in April 2016. If I understand Earth time correctly, then that would be over two months of activity. *'Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism.' :So at the time of typing I have 272 article edits. Though this doesn't meet the 450 requirement, I feel as though I am ready for and can handle being a rollback. I think my edit quality, Workshop help, repeated markings of stories, aforementioned reverts, and general high level of activity show that I am serious about helping the wiki. As a rollback I will retain this high level of edit activity and do my best to aid the wiki with the new rights. *'Must know the wiki naming conventions.' :Nouns, verbs, and the first and last words in a title are capitalized. Articles, (a, as, the) conjunctions, (and, but or, so, for, yet) and short prepositions (at, in, on, of, to, off, by) remain uncapitalized. Well, that's my case. Thanks for your reading and all consideration. Happy voting! Deadline: July 6th, 2016 - I really see no reason why Jacob shouldn't be a rollback. He's active on the site, he makes good edits and fixes errors, and he meets most of the requirements (I remember the editing requirement being lower and with the current activity level, he'll likely reach that number soon enough.) I'll have to check out our policies about hiring aliens that settled in Transylvania, but I think he'd make a fine addition to the rollback team. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC) - I don't know who this "Jacob" person is (frankly, it sounds made up), but I fully support Mr. Curry's promotion. I mean, he was It for crying out loud... It! Anyway, Tim has done a great job around the wiki and been extremely helpful to anyone that needed it. So, when you go to the ballot box this week, just remember, Mr. Curry was It. Jay Ten (talk) 09:44, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm speaking from the perspective of a new member on the site, because that's what I am. Frank has helped not only me, but many members of the Wiki on the writers workshop, as well as making valuable edits on articles. I'm not sure about what the rights and responsibilities of a Rollback are, but if it further improves his ability to make edits and provide feedback, it's really a thoughtless decision. User:Anarchic Operations (talk) 10:15, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I think Dr Frank is a great user, and I always see him making useful and valuable edits and contributions. I think he'd make a great rollback ~~~~ Not sure if I am able to voice my opinion here, but I think Mr. Curry would make a great rollback. He is one of the most active people on the Wiki that isn't some kind or moderator already. His edits and feedback are useful and he doesn't seem to show any prejudice toward anyone. JohnathanNash (talk) 15:25, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Welp, who am I to disagree? It has done nothing but good to this site. With all those wondrous and helpful edits and "widder-titter" chit-chats (thanks to Stephen King for coining that term), I do feel It fits and deserves the position. Congrats It! Looks like you got it already! Long live It! RuckusQuantum 11:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC)